cod_ghosts_extinctionfandomcom-20200213-history
Point of Contact
Point of Contact is the first map on Extinction which comes on the disc for Call of Duty: Ghosts. It has 3 areas, 14 hives and 2 barrier hives. The player's objective is to drill all the hives, arm the nuke and escape via chopper. Gameplay Gil's Lodge Motel (Area 1) The player will spawn opposite a Hive and is given a drill and orders by a soldier who leaves on a chopper after wishing the team good luck. The only enemies in the area are Scouts which can be killed very easily and one Scorpion that will only attack if shot at. After drilling 4 Hives, the team will come to find a Barrier Hive which needs to be destroyed by a chopper which comes in for support. At this point, players will face Scorpions and will have to prevent them from causing the Attack Chopper to evade. The Scorpions should be dealt with quickly because they fire poisonous acid at players if the chopper has fled for a while. After the Barrier is destroyed, the team will be given $3000 and will gain access to the City. City (Area 2) Upon entering the City, a Rhino will be stood on a building roof and will only attack if shot at. This area can become extremely hard because of the increased amount of Scorpions, Hunters and Seekers. After drilling 3 Hives the Barrier Hive will be destroyed by the Attack Chopper. On a rooftop, a laptop can be found which calls in attack chopper for $1000 but it can't be called in whilst the Barrier Hive is being destroyed. Cabin (Area 3) When players enter the Cabin, a passive Rhino will be present and will only retaliate if shot at. This area has a total of 3 Hives and the difficulty level can become extreme because of the swarm of Hunters replacing Scouts as well as Rhinos spawning every so often. There is also a basement containing an Attack Chopper laptop for $1000. Crater This area contains the two final hives and the computer that the team must activate simultaneously to arm the nuke. Once the nuke is active, the team will have a total of 4 minutes to reach the starting point to successfully complete the map. When the nuke is active, an entire horde of Cryptids will pursue the players. Ending Once aboard the chopper and safe in the air, the nuke can be seen going off seemingly eradicating the Cryptid threat. Traps and Weapons Gil's Lodge Motel: Traps and Turrets: 2 Electric Fence Traps 1 Fire Trap 3 Mounted Minigun Turrets Weapons: AK-12, Assault Rifle, $1500 MR-28, Marksman Rifle, $2000 SC-2010, Assault Rifle, $1500 Vector CRB, SMG, $1500 FP6, Shotgun, $1500 Panzerfaust, Launcher, $2000 Vepr, SMG, $2000 VKS, Sniper Rifle, $1500 City: Traps and Turrets: 4 Electric Fence Traps 2 Fire Traps 4 Mounted Minigun Turrets Weapons: SA-805, Assault Rifle, $2000 M27-IAR, LMG, $3000 Bulldog, Shotgun, $2500 CBJ-MS, SMG, $2000 IA-2, Marksman Rifle, $2000 Bizon, SMG, $2000 Kastet, Launcher, $2000 Cabin: Traps and Turrets: 4 Electric Traps 2 Fire Traps 3 Mounted Minigun Turret Weapons: L115, Sniper Rifle, $1500 Panzerfaust, Launcher, $2000 Bulldog, Shotgun, $2500 VKS, Sniper Rifle, $1500 Honey Badger, Assault Rifle, $2000 Chain SAW, LMG, $3000 MTAR-X, Assault Rifle, $2000 MTS-255, Shotgun, $2000 barrier hive.png|A Barrier Hive hive.png|A Hive electric fence.png|An Electric Fence Trap poc.png|The City Area player drill defense.png|A team defending the Laser Drill scorpion poc.jpg|Scorpions attacking the Chopper fire barrel.jpg|Fire Trap